


Benzodiazepines + Still + Alright

by kat_atthewisco



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Heyyyyy I’m finally posting, Poison, and very concerned mac, mention of character coding (temporary death), reena is sassy, seizures mentioned, so is mac, so there’s language as always, some description of effects of drugs, sorry about that last cliffhanger, worried team as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_atthewisco/pseuds/kat_atthewisco
Summary: Reena’s been rushed into the hospital and Mac’s been panicking. Between realizing Reena was poisoned and he could’ve been, Mac and his team are a wreck.Or, Mac has a hard time letting others handle a situation, even when he knows they’re professional. Jack is, as usual, a dad.





	Benzodiazepines + Still + Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!! After this chapter I’m very much looking forward to lightening things back up.   
> Thanks as always for your reads and kudos!  
> Much love

THE HOSPITAL… AGAIN  
REENA’S CODED TWICE

“It was something in her coffee!” I told someone for the fourth time in about ten minutes. “I sent my water bottle in for testing because I’m willing to bet he spiked that, too.” 

“Agent MacGyver, you have to let go, we need to stabilize her and you’re only blocking our path.” a nurse said kindly but firmly. I felt hands grip my shoulders and a familiar voice called my name. 

“Mac, come on, come sit with us.” It was, unsurprisingly, Jack who was pulling me back. “Come on, buddy, you have to let them do their job.” I let go of the rail of Reena’s stretcher and she was whisked away, my hand still reaching for her. Jack turned me around to face him and pulled me into a hug. “Come on, brother, let’s go sit.” 

“Anything from my water?” I asked Matty as Jack and I sat down. She shook her head. 

“Not yet. It’s being processed right now.” 

“Judging by effects, it may be some sort of benzodiazepine, or maybe it could be ketamine.” I said, my brain continuing the wild spin it had been on ever since Reena had collapsed. “Mickey Finn was a bartender who’d drug and rob his victims, and he used chloral hydrate, but the symptoms don’t quite match as well as the other two.” 

“Mac, come on, don’t do this. The lab will figure it out. Reena needs you, not panic.” Riley said kindly. I dropped my head into my hands, elbows propped on my knees. I could feel one of Riley’s hands on one of my shoulders and one of Jack’s on the other. I knew they were trying their best, but I couldn’t get myself to calm down and stop my mind from whirling out of control. 

We could’ve sat there for minutes, days, or hours, and I would’ve been none the wiser. I was so lost inside my own head that keeping track was impossible. Jack tried to get me to calm down a few times, but I was so deep in my thoughts that he settled for keeping a hand on my knee to keep me grounded. 

“Family of Katrina Ryder?”

We all shot to our feet, each of us some level of disheveled after being in a waiting room for a while. Each of us raised our hands. 

“Any biological family?” 

“We’re all she’s got.” I said. “Her parents died when she was young and her older sisters died in the service.” The doctor nodded. 

“We’re still testing for what exactly she was drugged with, but my best guess is something in the benzodiazepine family.” she said in the voice all doctors have around a patient’s family. “She had multiple seizures in the ambulance and two more while we were stabilizing her, but we believe we have as much of it out of her system as we can get ourselves, and it’s down to a safe level. All she has to do now is sleep the rest of it off.” The four of us heaved a collective sigh of relief and the doctor smiled. I was about to ask when we could see Reena when a nurse walked over and handed the doctor a file before walking over to the nurses station. 

“What’s in there, doc, something on Reena?” Jack asked immediately. The doctor nodded. 

“So the tests came back and it looks like she had a combination of Valium, which is a diazepam in the benzo family, and lorazepam, more commonly known as Ativan. There’s also traces of alprazolam, which you know as-“ 

“Xanax.” I said. The doctor nodded. 

“It looks like she’s also severely allergic to Ativan and she has an intolerance of Xanax, which, along with the high dosage, helps explain the seizures.” I took a deep breath, trying to slow my breathing. “We found all the same things in your water bottle, too.” I nodded, hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind me, almost definitely from Jack. 

“Can we go see her?” I asked finally. The doctor smiled. 

“She’ll be out for probably at least the next twelve to fifteen hours, but I’ll take you to her.” she answered. 

REENA’S ROOM  
I’M FAIRLY CERTAIN SHE’S TAKEN ABOUT TEN YEARS OFF MY LIFE AT THIS POINT

I couldn’t even find words as we all filed into Reena’s room. She had an oxygen line running under her nose and a couple IV lines in the back of her hand. It sounds cliché, but I kind of felt like someone had sucked the air straight out of my lungs. 

“Oh, kid…” Jack murmured. We all shuffled to chairs and sat, arranging ourselves to be as close as possible to each other and to Reena. I saw Matty look at the floor for a moment. I hated to look at Reena, but I couldn’t _not_ look. She was deathly pale, and the oxygen cannula wasn’t helping matters. “This has got to stop happening, sweetheart.” 

“We should find out if Shaded Tech and the moles were connected to Reena during her time in the Army.” Riley said. “There’s absolutely no way that she’s just coincidentally been the one to get so hurt.” Matty nodded. 

“I have to head back to Phoenix, and I’ll head up a team and get them on it.” she answered. “Keep me updated if I can’t get back here soon.” I nodded. 

“Of course, Matty.” We all watched as she left, then turned back to Reena. It was weird to see her so still. She was like me, always moving, always asking about things and immediately starting to try to figure out her own answers. A still, quiet Reena was fundamentally _wrong_. 

Ten hours had gone by with nothing but a short visit from a nurse, who said everything looked good before breezing out of the room and down the hall. It was closing in on ten and a half hours when I heard a small groan. I almost thought I’d imagined it until I noticed Jack, Riley, and Bozer start at the noise, too. We all watched Reena’s face intently, and sure enough, she started trying to open her eyes. 

“Wha…” Reena managed. I smiled softly, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“Ree, it’s Mac, you’re okay.” I said softly. “Do you remember what happened?” Reena’s forehead crinkled up as she thought. 

“Had to have been… coffee…” she murmured. “Foggy after about… half of my cup.” I nodded, trying to keep the sadness out of my face. 

“Yeah, you were dosed with three different benzodiazepines.” I said. “One of which you were severely allergic to.” Reena nodded. 

“Ativan…” she mumbled. “Had it after a surgery as a kid. Supposed to reduce anxiety. Bumped mine up to a hundred and fucked with my equilibrium. Also had multiple seizures.” 

“I’m just glad you’re awake.” I managed. “If you ever pass out on me like that again, I’m never letting you leave the house.” I threatened. Reena smiled weakly. 

“Well then the same goes for you, cowboy, or did you forget about your incident at the hospital in Indonesia?” Reena shot back. I rolled my eyes. 

“Sounds like you’re gonna be alright.” said a voice at the doorway. I turned to see Matty walk into the room. “Good to have you back, Reena.” 

“Thanks, boss.” Reena said. She already sounded better than she had a few minutes ago, but she still sounded exhausted. 

“Get some rest, Sarge.” Jack said softly. “We’ll all be here, don’t you worry.” 

“Love you.” Reena murmured, eyes already falling shut as she snuggled into her pillows, pulling her blankets up to her face. 

“Love you more, kiddo.”


End file.
